


Endless Honeymoon

by Lanerose



Series: Lane's Yuri!!! On Ice Fics [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: Victor and Yuuri take their honeymoon(s).A Victuuri Summer Lovin' fic for animomma!





	Endless Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/gifts).



> “Never go on trips with anyone you do not love.” – Ernest Hemingway

Yuuri won gold at Four Continents.

Not that it necessarily mattered, since he had also won gold at his own Nationals, but after his victory, Victor had gotten down on one knee and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s ring and said, “Now you have no excuses for not marrying me.”

“Why would I ever not want to marry you?” Yuuri asked, blushing handsomely. Yuri, who claimed to have come along for the express purpose of keeping them from being gross in public, gagged. Phichit, on the other hand, led Leo and Guanghong, as well as most of the rest of their competitors and fellow skaters, in cheers and applause.

“My best friend is getting married!” Phichit shouted once again as Victor cried Yuuri’s name and jumped up, lifting Yuuri and spinning him around.

“Yuuuuuuuuriiiiii~~~” Victor said, his voice muffled because his face was buried in Yuuri’s stomach. Yuuri laughed and laughed until Victor finally lowered him, but even with the ground in contact with his feet it still seemed like he was dancing in mid-air. Daringly, he stole a kiss from Victor, who took another one, and then they kept trading them until Yuri kicked them apart.

“Careful, mini-Yuri!” Phichit said. He leaned in and pulled Yuri back out from between them. Yuri bristled and shook him off. “So when’s the wedding?”

Victor shrugged, wrapping an arm around Yuuri and looking down at him with a soft smile. “Is tomorrow too soon?”

“I would marry Victor today,” Yuuri sighed. He shuffled closer to Victor, resting his head on Victor’s chest. “Mom and Minako-sensei might be upset, though.”

“We could get married more than once?” Victor offered.

“Is it even legal for you to get married in Gangneung without going through some sort of waiting period?” Leo asked. “My sister had to get a marriage license before she could get married, and she and her fiancé had to get it a couple of days before the wedding.”

“I think so?” Guang Hong said. He pulled out a cellphone and ran a quick search. “No, wait, you need to have paperwork and you can’t get it without an appointment. Smart of you to think about it, Leo!”

Yuuri and Victor both visibly deflated.

“We’ll probably be back in St. Petersburg by the time we could get an appointment,” said Yuuri.

Victor, tapping his lips, added, “And you would need to go to Moscow first to get the right paperwork to marry in Russia.”

Yuuri glanced up at Victor, curiousity written in his wide eyes.

“Of course I looked into it already, Yuuri,” said Victor. Yuuri smiled.

“So what’s plan B?” asked Phichit.

“Hmm, I wonder,” Victor set his hand beneath his chin, eyes closed in concentration and brow furrowing. He tapped his lips with his finger. It stilled suddenly, his eyes opening brightly as he looked to Yuuri. “We have a little time before Worlds – we could always skip to the honeymoon?”

“Eh??”

“Come on, Yuuri – won’t you see Paris with me?” said Victor. “If we leave tomorrow we can take a few days before getting back to practice?”

“VICTOR!” shouted Yuri, stomping his foot as he got between Victor and Yuuri, only to be shoved aside as Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and kissed it.

Yuuri, faced with the remarkable puppy dog eyes of his coach and fiancé, blushed.

“Ah, Yuuri!” scolded Phichit, “I know that face! Be strong, Mr. Four Continents Gold Medalist! You can’t expect to win silver at Worlds if you don’t practice!”

“PHICHIT!” shrieked Yuuri, betrayal thick in his voice.

“Yuu~ri~” sing-songed Victor. “Paris? Eifel Tower with my love?”

Victor’s smile was eager.

“Only two days,” said Yuuri, “and we find a rink and practice on at least one of them.”

“Yuuri~~!!!” Victor scooped Yuuri up and spun him around, both of them ignoring the younger Yuri as he howled in rage and laughing instead. “We’ll have so much fun!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They did, too.

Victor had been to Paris many times, between visits with Chris and modeling work. He knew the city well, if not as well as he knew Petersburg. Yuuri had been to Paris as well, once, when he was assigned to the Trophee Internationaux de France and it was there, but had never had a chance to really explore.

Not that he and Victor did much exploring on their first honeymoon there, either.

Victor upgraded them to first class – (“It’s our honeymoon, Yuuri!”) – and had them booked them the Grand Palais Suite in La Reserve – (“The only room they had available, and it’s right near the shopping!”) – and what little time wasn’t spent enjoying one another’s company in bed or skating – (“You promised, Victor, and we need to prepare for Worlds”) – was reserved for sitting on their balcony drinking champagne and feeding each other bites of room service.

“Try this rhubarb tart, Yuuri,” Victor said after dinner on their last evening, holding the tiny pastry up to his lips, its crusty flaky and delicious. “It’s a little early in the season for it, but the chef has managed to sweeten them just right.”

Yuuri bent his head down, and licked Victor’s thumb as he took the treat into his mouth.   It was tart, like sour green apple, but sweetened as Victor had said. He ran his tongue across his lips, looking up at Victor from under hooded lashes.

“Delicious,” Yuuri said after swallowing a bit.

“We should share, “ Victor said, “so that you don’t have to worry about all the calories weighing you down at Worlds?”

Victor stepped in closer, his hand on Yuuri’s face to turn it towards him.

Yuuri stared deep into Victor’s eyes and swallowed the rest of the tart.

“Yuuri~,” whined Victor. Yuuri leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

Then he leaned even closer, his lips against Victor’s ear as his whispered, “I’m only giving you this one advantage, since you’ll need it.”

Heat flared in Victor’s eyes, and the balcony was promptly abandoned.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yakov was, predictably, furious. He calmed down after Worlds, though, when Victor managed to put himself within one win of Karl Schaffer’s record seven straight World Championships. Yuuri had accepted the silver medal with tremendous pride, pleased to see Chris join them on the podium.

Afterwards, they returned to Hasetsu for the off-season and their wedding. And then, of course, their second honeymoon.

(“No skating on our next honeymoon, Yuuri! We’re taking a break!” Victor had said as they cuddled in Paris.

“Only if it’s during the off season,” Yuuri murmured sleepily.

“Deal.”)

This, of course, was how they came to be lying together in a scented bath in a private cabana over the water on Song Saa Private Island in Cambodia, with Victor reaching out over the window edge to skim his fingers in the clear water just outside. Victor flicked a couple of cool drops across Yuuri’s face. Yuuri sighed, turning to snuggle deeper into Victor’s chest and haphazardly smacking Victor’s arm.

“Private baths really are the best,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Yes,” Victor said, one hand sliding down Yuuri’s smooth abs and into more adventurous territory as he used his other hand to lift Yuuri’s chin and take a kiss, “they certainly are.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Bye-bye, Yuri,” Victor said as he and Yuuri got into car the week after Russia’s Nationals, “thank you for looking after Makka while we’re away on our honeymoon.”

“It doesn’t count as a honeymoon every time you travel, Victor!” Yuri yelled, accepting Makkachin’s leash and supply bag with a look of ill-grace.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri interjected as he rolled his and Victor’s suitcases into the hall, “the phrase used to just mean ‘merriment,’ and being around Victor usually makes me feel that way.”

“Whatever,” Yuri grumbled.

Victor’s shoulders, meanwhile, had slumped. “Only usually, Yuuri?”

“Obviously, Victor,” Yuuri said, a teasing lilt entering his voice. “I don’t think there’s anyone who’s happy about being told to go do power pulls or being left to drag all the luggage.”

“Ah!” Victor jumped forward and grabbed the handle of his own suitcase, taking Yuuri’s as well for good measure. “Easily fixed! But the power pulls are for your own good and you still have to do them. _After_ the honeymoon, anyway.”

“Yes, yes, coach,” Yuuri rewarded Victor with a smile. He turned to Yuri. “Thank you, though, Yurio, we really do appreciate it, and we’ll be happy to watch Potya again when you’re out of town.”

“Yeah, yeah,” replied Yuri, “now get going before you miss your flight and I have to put up with Victor sulking.”

Victor and Yuuri exchanged glances. Victor dropped the luggage as they both reeled in Yuri, who squeaked in protest, for a quick hug.

“Get off me!”

“Yes, yes,” they laughed. Victor and Yuuri each grabbed their suitcases and they headed off into the distance.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“We should do this for another honeymoon,” Yuuri said quietly as they walked through the holiday markets near Sagrada Familia. “Will you come back with me?”

 

Victor smiled and took Yuuri’s hand. “Always.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  “Travel is like love, mostly because it’s a heightened state of awareness, in which we are mindful, receptive, undimmed by familiarity and ready to be transformed. That is why the best trips, like the best love affairs, never really end.” — Pico Iyer
> 
>  


End file.
